(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subtilisin proteins which have been modified to eliminate calcium binding. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel subtilisin I-S1 and I-S2 subtilisin mutants, specifically BPN' mutants wherein the calcium A-binding loop has been deleted, specifically wherein amino acids 75-83 have been deleted, and which may additionally comprise one or more other mutations, e.g., subtilisin modifications, which provide for enhanced thermal stability and/or mutations which restore cooperativity to the folding reaction.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Subtilisin is an unusual example of a monomeric protein with a substantial kinetic barrier to folding and unfolding. A well known example thereof, subtilisin BPN' is a 275 amino acid serine protease secreted by Bacillus amyloliquefaciens. This enzyme is of considerable industrial importance and has been the subject of numerous protein engineering studies (Siezen et al., Protein Engineering 4: 719-737 (1991); Bryan, Pharmaceutical Biotechnology 3(B): 147-181 (1992); Wells et al., Trends Biochem. Sci. 13:291-297 (1988)). The amino acid sequence for subtilisin BPN' is known in the art and may be found in Vasantha et al., J. Bacteriol. 159:811-819 (1984). The amino acid sequence as found therein is hereby incorporated by reference [SEQUENCE ID NO:1]. Throughout the application, when Applicants refer to the amino acid sequence of subtilisin BPN' or its mutants, they are referring to the amino acid sequence as listed therein.
Subtilisin is a serine protease produced by Gram positive bacteria or by fungi. The amino acid sequences of numerous subtilisins are known. (Siezen et al., Protein Engineering 4:719-737 (1991)). These include five subtilisins from Bacillus strains, for example, subtilisin BPN', subtilisin Carlsberg, subtilisin DY, subtilisin amylosacchariticus, and mesenticopeptidase. (Vasantha et al., "Gene for alkaline protease and neutral protease from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens contain a large open-reading frame between the regions coding for signal sequence and mature protein," J. Bacteriol. 159:811-819 (1984); Jacobs et al., "Cloning sequencing and expression of subtilisin Carlsberg from Bacillus licheniformis," Nucleic Acids Res. 13:8913-8926 (1985); Nedkov et al., "Determination of the complete amino acid sequence of subtilisin DY and its comparison with the primary structures of the subtilisin BPN', Carlsberg and amylosacchariticus," Biol. Chem. Hoppe-Seyler 366:421-430 (1985); Kurihara et al., "Subtilisin amylosacchariticus," J. Biol. Chem. 247:5619-5631 (1972); and Svendsen et al., "Complete amino acid sequence of alkaline mesentericopeptidase," FEBS Lett. 196:228-232 (1986)).
The amino acid sequences of subtilisins from two fungal proteases are known: proteinase K from Tritirachium albam (Jany et al., "Proteinase K from Tritirachium albam Limber," Biol. Chem. Hoppe-Seyler 366:485-492 (1985)) and thermomycolase from the thermophilic fungus, Malbranchea pulchella (Gaucher et al., "Endopeptidases: Thermomycolin," Methods Enzymol. 45:415-433 (1976)).
These enzymes have been shown to be related to subtilisin BPN', not only through their primary sequences and enzymological properties, but also by comparison of x-ray crystallographic data. (McPhalen et al., "Crystal and molecular structure of the inhibitor eglin from leeches in complex with subtilisin Carlsberg," FEBS Lett., 188:55-58 (1985) and Pahler et al., "Three-dimensional structure of fungal proteinase K reveals similarity to bacterial subtilisin," EMBO J., 3:1311-1314 (1984)).
Subtilisin BPN' is an example of a particular subtilisin gene secreted by Bacillus amyloliquefaciens. This gene has been cloned, sequenced and expressed at high levels from its natural promoter sequences in Bacillus subtilis. The subtilisin BPN' structure has been highly refined (R=0.14) to 1.3 .ANG. resolution and has revealed structural details for two ion binding sites (Finzel et al., J. Cell. Biochem. Suppl. 10A:272 (1986); Pantoliano et al., Biochemistry 27:8311-8317 (1988); McPhalen et al., Biochemistry 27:6582-6598 (1988)). One of these (site A) binds Ca.sup.2+ with high affinity and is located near the N-terminus, while the other (site B) binds calcium and other cations much more weakly and is located about 32 .ANG. away (FIG. 1). Structural evidence for two calcium binding sites was also reported by Bode et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 166:673-692 (1987) for the homologous enzyme, subtilisin Carlsberg.
Further in this regard, the primary calcium binding site in all of the subtilisins in groups I-S1 and I-S2 (Siezen et al., 1991, Table 7) are formed from almost identical nine residue loops in the identical position of helix C. X-ray structures of the I-S1 subtilisins BPN' and Carlsberg, as well as the I-S2 subtilisin Savinase, have been determined to high resolution. A comparison of these structures demonstrates that all three have almost identical calcium A-sites.
The x-ray structure of the class I subtilase, thermitase from Thermoactinomyces vulgaris, is also known. Though the overall homology of BPN' to thermitase is much lower than the hornology of BPN' to I-S1 and I-S2 subtilisins, thermitase has been shown to have an analogous calcium A-site. In the case of thermitase, the loop is a ten residue interruption at the identical site in helix C.
Calcium binding sites are common features of extracellular microbial proteases probably because of their large contribution to both thermodynamic and kinetic stability (Matthews et al., J. Biol. Chem. 249:8030-8044 (1974); Voordouw et al., Biochemistry 15:3716-3724 (1976); Betzel et al., Protein Engineering 3:161-172 (1990); Gros et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266:2953-2961 (1991)). The thermodynamic and kinetic stability of subtilisin is believed to be necessitated by the rigors of the extracellular environment into which subtilisin is secreted, which by virtue of its own presence is protease-filled. Accordingly, high activation barriers to unfolding may be essential to lock the native conformation and prevent transient unfolding and proteolysis.
Unfortunately, the major industrial uses of subtilisins are in environments containing high concentrations of metal chelators, which strip calcium from subtilisin and compromise its stability. It would, therefore, be of great practical significance to create a highly stable subtilisin which is independent of calcium.
The present inventors have previously used several strategies to increase the stability of subtilisin to thermal denaturation by assuming simple thermodynamic models to approximate the unfolding transition (Pantoliano et al., Biochemistry 26:2077-2082 (1987); Pantoliano et al., Biochemistry 27:8311-8317 (1988); Pantoliano et al., Biochemistry 28:7205-7213 (1989); Rollence et al., CRC Crit. Rev. Biotechnol. 8:217-224 (1988). However, improved subtilisin mutants which are stable in industrial environments, e.g., which comprise metal chelators, and which do not bind calcium, are currently not available.